Nurse Jackson
by Marymel
Summary: Jackson tries to help Morgan when she returns home. Mild spoilers for 14x01.


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**If you've read my story "Hospital Visit," you know that Jackson wants to help Greg take care of Morgan after what happened in the 14****th**** season première. So I wondered what might happen when Morgan came home from the hospital. Jackson, of course, knows nothing about the events of the season première - he just wants to be with and take care of his family. Anyway, here's what I came up with. Hope you all enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Jackson Sanders sat at the dining room table, putting the finishing touches on a drawing for his mama Morgan. He didn't know anything about why Morgan was seriously hurt and his Uncle Jim's daughter was in jail - he just knew his mama had an owie and he wanted to help her feel better. So he was drawing her a picture as Sara and Nick cleaned up the house.

"Aunt Sara, does my mama's owie still hurt?" Jackson asked as he finished coloring.

She smiled softly at the little boy. "I think it does, but she's getting better. And I think she's going to love your drawing."

Jackson smiled. "Yeah. Uncle Nicky help wif da words. See?" He pointed to the letters on the paper. "It says 'welcome home mama'!"

"I see that. That's very good."

Barbara, D.B., Finn, Hodges, Henry, Doc, Judy, Super Dave and Amy all helped clean the house and even prepared some food for the family. Jackson loved being with his aunts and uncles, but he really wanted to have his mama home.

Nick came in the dining room and smiled at his godson. "That's a really good job, buddy."

Jackson smiled. "Thank you. Will mama like it?"

"She'll love it," Nick reassured him with a warm smile. "In fact...why don't you ask her yourself?"

The front door opened and Conrad and Greg helped Morgan into the house. "Mama!" Jackson shouted and ran to her.

Morgan still hurt from the gunshot, but loved seeing her son. Greg stepped between them. "Be gentle, Jacks."

Jackson wrapped his arms around Morgan's legs for a big hug. The sadness of not being able to lift her son in her arms just yet hurt worse than the physical pain of being shot. "Hey, sweet pea!"

"Mama, you home! I miss you!"

"I missed you, too. It's not fun coming to see me in the hospital, is it?"

"Nope!"

Greg set Morgan's bag on the floor and lifted Jackson into his arms. "I missed you both."

Jackson smiled widely. "I miss you, too, daddy! An' I glad you an' mama are home!"

Greg hugged his son close, so thankful to have his whole family home.

"Hey, Jackson?" Conrad asked. "Why don't you show mama what you made her?"

"Oh, yeah!" He wriggled out of Greg's arms and rushed to the table. Greg and Morgan smiled and said hello to Nick and Sara. Jackson rushed up to them holding his drawing. "Mama, dis for you! Uncle Nicky help me wif da words, but I drew da pictures!"

Morgan smiled, so touched that Jackson just wanted her to be happy. "You did? This is so beautiful, sweet pea! Thank you!" She took Greg's hand and made her way to the couch. "Why don't you tell me what you drew?"

Jackson clambered up on the couch next to Morgan. "Dis is us! We in da backyard wif Sam an' Hank an' Uncle Nicky an' Aunt Sara. An' Papa Eckie dere too, see?" He pointed to a figure he'd drawn. "He play wif us!"

Conrad smiled warmly. "That's very good, Jackson."

"Yeah," Greg said as he hugged his son.

"Do you like it mama?"

Morgan smiled. "I love it. This is one of the best things you've ever drawn for me. Thank you, sweet pea." She kissed Jackson's forehead."

Nick and Sara smiled warmly at the young family. "He has been waiting so impatiently for you to get home," Sara said.

"Yeah," Nick agreed. "And we've got dinner covered for a few days. Everyone chipped in."

Morgan's jaw dropped in surprise. "You guys didn't have to do that!"

"We wanted to," Nick insisted. "And Greg knows if you guys need anything, you can call us."

"Absolutely!" Sara said.

Morgan smiled, loving being home and having her CSI family care so much. And felt complete when she felt Jackson snuggle up to her. Putting her arm around Jackson and smiling at Greg, she felt happy tears come to her eyes. "This is wonderful. Thank you all."

"And..." Sara said. "Greg and I made some veggie lasagna, and there's plenty if everyone wants some lunch."

"Daddy, did you use extra carrots?" Jackson asked. Greg nodded and Jackson smiled. "I like carrots."

Loving how things were slowly returning to normal, Morgan smiled with love at her family. "I would love some."

Greg started to stand when Conrad stopped him. "I can get it. You guys just rest." The younger man smiled and nodded as Morgan's dad joined their best friends to get some food.

"Mama, I glad you home," Jackson said with a smile. "I don't like dat you have a owie, dough."

"Oh, me neither, honey," Morgan said, embracing her son in a slight hug.

Greg happily watched his son and wife, reveling in having them both home.

The food was brought in and Morgan thanked her father and friends. Jackson smiled when he saw his own plate of food. "Mama, do you want some chocolate milk?"

"I think I'll be fine with some tea," Morgan said with a warm smile.

Before Greg could stop him, Jackson jumped off the couch and headed to the kitchen. Nick smiled. "I'll help him." The CSI followed his godson to the kitchen and saw him trying to get the pitcher of iced tea out of the refrigerator. "Jackson, let me get that. Can you get a cup from the cabinet?"

Jackson happily nodded and got a cup from the cabinet. Nick poured the tea in the cup and Jackson carried it with both hands to Morgan. The little boy happily carried it, spilling a few drops along the way. "Here, mama!"

Morgan had to smile when she saw Jackson acting so big and wanting to help. "Thank you, sweet pea," she said as she took her drink.

"I get it for you, mama!"

"Yes, you did. That was very sweet."

The friends ate and talked about how things were going at the lab. Morgan loved being home with her family, but missed being at work.

Jackson smiled at Greg. "I got sumfin for you!"

Greg raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

Jackson happily showed him a drawing he made with trees and apples. "We learn about apples in school. An' I like da red delicious ones, cause dey yummy!"

Greg had to smile, knowing his son just wanted to be with his parents. "Wow! This is really good."

"Yeah. It a...mama, what did Uncle Hodges say Elisabetta has back in Italy?"

"An orchard?"

"Oh, yeah. Dat's da orchard where da farmers grow da trees wif da apples."

"That's right," Greg said with a warm smile. He loved having his son close.

Conrad offered to stay and help clean up when Nick and Sara left for work. Jackson wanted his Aunt Sara and Uncle Nicky to stay, but the team was shorthanded since Morgan's shooting.

Morgan settled on the couch to watch some TV. She and Greg loved watching Jackson as he watched a favorite show and sang along with the characters. Greg gingerly wrapped his arms around Morgan as they watched their son.

After a few moments, Greg softly said, "Russell asked if I can come back tomorrow."

Morgan laid her head on Greg's chest. "I understand. They probably need the help."

"Yeah, they've got a couple of guys from swing taking some of the backlog." Greg softly sighed as he watched his son and held his wife.

When the show was over, Jackson smiled up at his parents. "Mama, do you need a nap?"

Morgan smiled softly at her sweet son. "You know, that's not a bad idea, sweetie. Did you take a nap today?"

"Yeah, I took one. Uncle Nicky said I should rest for when you came home."

"Well, that was very kind of him. How about I go to my room, and you can watch your shows? That sound good?"

Jackson nodded. Greg stood to help Morgan up, and Jackson rushed up to them. "Mama, you need help?"

As much as she didn't like being fussed over, Morgan loved how Jackson just wanted to help. "I can walk okay. I'm just a bit slower." She took Greg's arm and Jackson took her hand. "You're both so sweet, thank you."

When Morgan was settled in her room, Greg went to clean up the kitchen while Jackson watched TV. Greg loved just knowing Morgan was safe and having his family home.

The TV was still playing when Greg came back in the living room, but Jackson was gone. Concerned, Greg looked around and called Jackson's name. He went toward the bedroom and Jackson poked his head out the door.

"Daddy, ssh!" Jackson said softly. "Mama sleeping."

Greg sighed, relieved Jackson was okay and knew he just wanted to take care of Morgan. Kneeling in front of Jackson, Greg asked, "You keeping an eye on her?"

Jackson nodded. "Yeah. She said she wanna take a nap. I told her she can have Cubby." Jackson pointed to the bed where Morgan was sleeping. He'd put his teddy bear next to her. "Cubby help me when I have bad dreams, so I think he can help mama."

Greg couldn't help but smile softly at his sweet son. "That is so sweet, Jacks. I'm sure she'll love that."

"Thank you, daddy," Jackson answered with a smile. "I happy mama home, but I don't like dat she got owie."

"Oh, me neither," Greg said as he hugged his son. When he pulled away, he added, "You know what? I am so happy she's home, and I think she loves having you taking care of her."

"An' you too, daddy!" Jackson said with a smile.

Greg hugged his son. "I love you, Jacks."

"I love you, too!"

When they pulled away, Greg glanced at his sleeping wife and smiled. He hated that Morgan was hurt, but knew she'd be okay and his family was together.

"Why don't we let mama sleep?" Greg asked Jackson. "And when she wakes up, maybe you can read her a story. Would you like that?"

Jackson nodded and smiled. "But we gotta be quiet, so mama can take her nap."

Greg nodded and led Jackson to the living room. Sitting down with his son to watch a favorite program and knowing Morgan really would be okay, Greg breathed a quiet sigh of relief. He couldn't imagine what Brass was going through, and said a quiet prayer Jackson would always know he and Morgan loved him no matter what.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt Jackson snuggling beside him. Greg smiled softly and pulled Jackson into a hug. He still hated that Morgan put herself in danger and was shot, but knew she'd be okay. Knowing Morgan was soundly sleeping in their room and Jackson was by his side, Greg knew his family really would be okay.

**The End.**


End file.
